1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tube-bending machine and more particularly to a bending device that allows the bending of a tube either to the left in a so-called clockwise direction or to the right in a counterclockwise direction.
During bending in a clockwise direction, the bending arm moves from the right to the left around the bending head.
During bending in a counterclockwise direction, the bending arm moves from the left to the right around the bending head.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to European Patent EP 649 687, a tube-bending machine that comprises a hinged bending template, a bending arm that can pivot by 180° degrees around the axis of the bending template and a clamping jaw that is supported by the bending arm is known.
The bending template has two template portions placed one above the other, whereby one is designed for bending the tube to the right and the other for bending the tube to the left.
The clamping jaw is designed both for bending to the right and for bending to the left. The clamping jaw respectively has a jaw element on each side of a plane transversal to the clamping jaw and containing the axis of the bending template.